Purple Rain
Rayne belongs to Anazari. Talons off buster. "I Wanna ask you, do you ever sit and wonder it's so strange, that we could be together for so long and never wonder, never care what goes in in the other one's head?" Appearance: You walk down the halls of the Rain Palace and something catches your eye. You notice a magnificent rainwings with royal purple mainscales and a lavender underbelly. They have a golden blindfold and a single golden anklet on her forearms, along with two golden rings on their tail. you notice that all they have left of their wing is the membranes, and oddly enough they have feathers trailing down their back. The feathers are an even deeper purple along with her claws and horns. She also has the same lavender color as her frill and her socks. (Socks are white markings on horses legs) She "glances" at you, they have a lavender snip aswell. She has a long body and nice posture. She keeps her head help at a middle point, keeping her tail lifted a few inches off the ground , leaving the tip slightly curved up. She keeps her wings folded atop her back, she takes long magnificent strides and is constantly flicking her ear and lashing her tail softly. The membranes in her frill are unusually long and curve forwards. "Things that i felt but never said, You've said things that i've never felt, so maybe i'll try that today." Personality: Rayne is very quiet and blends in quite easily, most of the time she goes unoticed, but with scales like that she can be found. Though she might be reserved, she is very good with her words and can convince almost any dragon. Rayne isn't mean persay, but she is deffinently protective and will stop at nothing to protect the ones she trusts. It's probably best not to get in her way, she may be a rainwing but she can deffinently make you wish you hadn't crossed paths with her. She's somewhat confident and isn't afraid to tell you off or tell you what she thinks, but will still respect your opinion. w.i.p "Yeah you don't know mee! you don't know me at all. Yeah you don't know mee! you don't know me at all.." Aesthetics: Purple crystals, potions, books, cloth, earrings. Gold bottles, earrings, crowns, feathers, paintbrushes, glass, and glasses, purple water/rain, gray skies, succulents, "You coulda' just propped me up on the table like a mannequin! or a, cardboard standup and paint me how you wanted to." Trivia: Her theme song is Purple Rain-Queen You Don't Know Me -Ben Folds She's an animus/Future uh thingy but hides the markings with her blindfold. She can sprint insanly quickly, Cannot fly Wears a little golden crown Supprisingly good at art and singing. Is fully sighted "Yeah do you remember the exastential moment when, we saw a couple in a coma and, we were the cliche but we carried on anyway! So sure i could close my eyes, yeah sure. Trace and memorize, but can you go back once you know?" Relationships: (just ask if you want your oc flung in here) Anazari-positive Sophie-positive Albert-positive Quarii-positive Grape vine-sister-positive Mother=Ender-nuetral Father=???=Negative Queen wasp- Negative "Yeah you dont know mee! you don't know me. You don't know mee! yeah you don't know me at all.." Gallery:Photos "Yeah if i'm the person that you think i am," *Ah ah ah!* You're just a clueless dragon that's so easily let a stray, letting loose the dog that occasionaly escapes that doesn't have a leash and, why the f___ would you want me back? Maybe it's because.. you don't know me at all. Yeah you don't know me at all..." *dramatic ending* Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Adoptable Category:Content (Anazari)